9 Months and 10 Centimeters Later
by TrailofRoses
Summary: Even if she was pregnant, James, Carlos, and Logan would still be there for Lilly. Even if Kendall wasn't. And it was his child. Lilly/Kendall One-shot.


Lilly stared at the cold, marble white sink. A cold sweat went down her spine; she closed her eyes, putting her head against the mirror in front of her.

"This can't be happening." She whispered. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Lilly? Are you ok?" it was James. Lilly bit her lip, and then opened the door. She pushed the toilet seat down, sitting on it with her head in her hands. "Hey, what's going on?" James asked, kneeling in front of her and taking her hands. Lilly silently nudged towards the sink. James blinked, moving up slightly to see what was in the sink.

A pregnancy test.

That was positive.

"Oh… shit." James whispered, looking towards Lilly. "Was it that night? The Thanksgiving party?"

Lilly wordlessly nodded, tears clouding her vision, looking up at one of her best friends, "What am I going to do?"

"You're going to raise this child. That's what you're going to do. Because you're Lillian Truscott, and you are seriously kickass." James tried to joke. Lilly smiled slightly, tears on her cheeks. Minutes went by with Lilly just sitting on the toilet seat and crying, James sitting in front of her, his back against the wall, holding her hands and trying to say comforting words.

Finally, the blonde raised her head, pursed lips, "You're going to be with me when I tell him, aren't you?"

"Of course. But I think you should tell Logan and Carlos first."

Lilly took a deep breath, "What if… what if he doesn't want anything to do with me?"

James's eyes narrowed, "None of that. Happy thoughts. "

Lilly nodded, still biting her lip, but allowing James to pull her up and lead her out of the bathroom to find Logan and Carlos. When James found Carlos and Logan, they were both shocked. Logan may have been a little bit frustrated; the girl that was his closest friend had been impregnated by one of his close friends. Shit like that only happened in the movies. But this wasn't a movie, this was real, and it was happening right now, at this very moment.

Lilly Truscott was **pregnant.**

She paced back and forth in front of him; James, Logan, and Carlos were all sitting on barstools behind her in the kitchen.

"Lilly, I think you should just… tell him." Logan stated, fidgeting slightly. He didn't want to see her get broken if the blonde on the couch didn't want anything to do with her. Lilly nodded, turning to that blonde, closing her eyes, and taking a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant, Kendall, with your child." Lilly stated, voice trembling slightly. She opened her eyes, waiting for Kendall's reaction.

Kendall's face screwed up, "What? I… I can't do that. I don't need that right now." Kendall stood up, heading over for the door.

"What? So, you're leaving. The only time I need you, and you're leaving?" Lilly's blood boiled.

"It's too late, Lilly! I'm with Jo now, I'm happy. This ship has sailed. " Kendall stared at Lilly, throwing his hands up in the air.

"FINE! You go ahead and leave. I don't need any of your stupid shit anymore. Just leave!" Lilly screamed as Kendall left the apartment, slamming the door. James was the first to react. James ran after Kendall, leaving the door open and letting the yelling emerge from the door after James caught Kendall. Lilly collapsed on to the couch, sobbing. Logan and Carlos quickly went over to her side, hugging and holding her. James returned a few minutes later, his hair wild.

"This can't happen to you, it's just not fair. He can walk out on you, but he can't walk out on the baby inside of you now." James whispered, sitting across from Lilly, Carlos, and Logan on the footstool, his head in his hands.

_Fast forward nine months…_

Logan, James, Lilly, and Carlos were all enjoying a day at the pool. Then, Lilly squealed delightedly, "He's kicking! Here!" She grabbed James, Carlos, and Logan's hands, placing them near the spot where her little boy was kicking. You could tell that she had a person growing inside of her. That person was due to come out soon, too.

Carlos smiled, "That's amazing!"

"I sense that our little nephew is going to love hockey." Logan chuckled.

James licked his lips, whispering, "Do you know what you're going to name him yet?"

Lilly nodded, smiling proudly, "James Carlos Mitchell."

"That's a sexy name." Carlos joked.

James raised an eyebrow, "You're really going to name him after us?"

"And give him my last name?" Logan squeaked.

Lilly shrugged, smiling, "You three were the ones that have helped me through this. Anddd, this means that he can really and truly be your nephew, Logan. " Lilly giggled slightly.

"You're fucking amazing, you know that right?" Logan grinned, hugging Lilly gently.

"I don't think you would like to say that too fast." Lilly giggled before throwing a water balloon at the back of Logan's head. Logan soon located where the water balloon stash was, and ignited a fight between the four of them. Until James stopped smiling, and crushed his water balloon in his fist, anger in his eyes. Then Logan and Carlos stopped, frowning and glaring at something behind Lilly. Lilly knitted her eyebrows together before turning around.

"Well, well, well… look who's all knocked up." Jo said, looking Lilly up and down. Lilly bit the inside of her bottom lip to not punch Jo in the face. Instead, she looked at Kendall. Who wasn't doing anything except for staring at Lilly's stomach, his arm wrapped around Jo's waist.

Lilly half-shrugged when he met her eyes, "James Carlos Mitchell. Baby boy. Due on July 14th 2010. And I'm damn proud of it." Lilly turned to her three best friends who were soaking wet, "C'mon guys, let's go."

Logan silently nodded, Carlos kept his eyes narrowed at Kendall, and James stood with his arms crossed, anger in his eyes, James spoke up, "Yeah, there's no need to be around heartless jerks. Have fun being her bitch." Carlos nodded, following Logan as he led the way out for everyone. Kendall stood there awestruck. When they were out of earshot, Logan couldn't help but start to laugh. And then Lilly started to giggle, then Carlos. And finally James.

Lilly stumbled, "Ouch…" she muttered.

Carlos turned to her side, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, he was probably just kicking again—oh, no he wasn't. That's a contraction." Lilly took a deep breath as another one happened, "Oh yeah, definitely a contraction."

"Oh…" James blinked, remembering what contractions was, "_Oh shit._ We have to get you to the hospital."

"C'mon, I'll drive." Logan quickly stated, fishing his car keys out of his pocket. Lilly tried to walk, but couldn't. So, Carlos picked her up, bridal-style, and nearly sprinted to Logan's car. James opened the door of the backseat, and Carlos carefully set a breathing-heavily Lilly down, closing the door with him in the backseat with Lilly, holding her hand. James sat down in the passenger side, and Logan sped off towards the hospital. Lilly was crying by the time they reached the hospital, Carlos picked Lilly up bridal-style again as James ran to find her a wheel chair.

When James came back, rolling a wheelchair, Lilly had started to yell. Logan ran into the hospital, looking for a doctor as Carlos and James rolled Lilly in. A doctor quickly chauffeured Lilly and her boys into a room. Carlos, with the help of James this time, picked up Lilly and sat her down on the hospital bed.

"She's nearly sixteen centimeters. I'm sorry; Miss. Truscott, but you can't receive any medicine." The doctor stated, frowning.

"Shit. Crap." Lilly sobbed her back arching slightly.

"Lilly, take deep breaths." Carlos ordered. Lilly quietly did as she was told. Logan brushed her blonde hair back from her face. Whereas James just held her hand.

"It'll be over before you know it." Logan whispered in her ear quietly.

The doctor came in again, checking Lilly, "Ok, you're 10 centimeters. Time to have some babies. Can two of you come hold her feet?" Carlos was already holding one of her feet, and James went to let go of her hand, but Lilly held onto it more tightly. James sighed quietly to himself, and nodded to Logan to hold Lilly's other foot, which Logan immediately did. "Ok, I need a pair of clamps and a sterile towel. Are you ready, Lillian? It's time to push."

"Ouch, shit." James's eyes widened as Lilly squeezed onto his hand while she pushed.

After a few more pushes Lilly groaned, "I can't do it."

"Yes, you can Lilly. I can see some of his hair—it's blonde. Like yours. You can do this. Do it for James's sake." Logan stated with confidence.

"Yes. Please do it for James's sake." James squeaked. Lilly took a deep breath, nodding and pushed. As Lilly screamed and cried, Logan tried to say comforting things, Carlos stayed quiet, and James kissed her hand and held it to his face—hating the sound of his best friend's screams.

Suddenly a baby's cry erupted in the room, the doctor smiled, showing Lilly her baby boy, "Congratulations, here's your first baby."

Lilly tiredly smiled, "He's so tiny…" James smiled proudly, kissing Lilly's forehead.

"Told you it would be done before you knew it." Logan grinned.

Carlos was wide-eyed, "What's wrong, Carlito?" Lilly asked.

"I… nothing." Carlos stated, looking away. Catching his drift, Logan grinned and laughed.

"Carlos is scarred for lifeee!" Logan sang quietly. Carlos punched him in the arm, and then watched as a nurse placed little James Carlos Mitchell into Lilly's arms.

Lilly smiled, brushing her pinky finger of her son's nose, "Hey little guy…" she whispered, "You look just like your daddy."

"Ok, guys, time to clear the room and let the mom and baby get some sleep, so unless your family, I'm sorry, but you'll have to get out." The doctor stated. James, Logan, and Carlos left, saying that they would bring Lilly back something from the cafeteria. Lilly yawned, carefully sitting up to put little James in between her legs, creating a circle with them to be like a barrier.

Suddenly, Lilly heard the door open, and she looked up.

"Kendall? What are you doing here?" Her head turned to the side slightly.

"Hey…" Kendall let out a deep breath, stepping towards me and looking down at James, smiling softly, "He's adorable."

"Kendall Knight, what the hell are _you_ doing _here?_" Lilly questioned quietly, angry.

Kendall inhaled sharply, nodding, "Ok… here we go. See, I've been thinking. A lot lately. You'd be terribly surprised." Kendall started to pace back and forth in front of Lilly. "I realized that I was being terribly and incredibly stupid to not help you through the toughest months of your pregnancy. Sooo, I broke up with Jo. James was right, no matter how much I hate to admit, but I was becoming Jo's bitch. And now I was just wondering that maybe, just maybe…" he trailed off, looking down at James in-between Lilly's legs.

"Maybe what?" Lilly questioned, trying to keep Kendall on track.

Kendall licked his lips; "Maybe if you would want to get back together…" he trailed off.

"Even though you left when I needed you most? Even though I named our son after my three best friends because they were the ones that were there for me, when you weren't?" Lilly crossed her arms over her chest.

"Dammit, Lillian Truscott, you have no idea how much I feel like an idiot for that. For not being there. I was such an idiotic fool… Can you please give me another chance?" he ended in a whisper.

"And you're just now realizing this now? After all that you've forced me to go through?" the blonde teenage girl asked incredulously.

"Look, see, here's the thing…" Kendall took a deep breath, "I love you. With all my heart, much good that is, but I want to be able to raise our son together. As a family. And who knows? Maybe we'll have more children down the road, but if we are going to, I really would appreciate it if you would take me back."

Lilly licked her lips, nodding slowly, "I forgive you… and I love you too. I think we should raise our baby girl together." Kendall's eyes lit up and it looked like a ton of weight was lifted up off of his shoulders. Kendall took Lilly's face in his hands and quietly pressed his lips to hers.

Carlos walked in, "Well thank God, it's about time."

"Haha! You owe me five bucks, Logan!" James whispered-exclaimed. Logan smiled apologetically at the teenage couple and their baby, mouthing 'It was just a bet.'

Lilly shook her head, smiling and biting her lip, "Do you want to hold him, Kendall?"

Kendall turned to look at the love of his life, smiling and nodding. Lilly smiled brightly as she carefully picked up her baby boy and set him in Kendall's arms. "What's his full name, Lilly?" Kendall asked quietly.

"James Carlos Mitchell." Lilly murmured.

Kendall chuckled, "That's one hell of a sexy name."

"That's what I said!" Carlos exclaimed.


End file.
